


let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without

by rainforest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, I don't think British people even call them popsicles, M/M, Rimming, They like popsicles, Top Louis, i hope so, is popsicle kink a thing?, oh well, soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforest/pseuds/rainforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teases Louis with his popsicle so Louis decides to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this just happened. Tell me how you feel about it. 
> 
> once again it is based off of a picture, this time from here. Only I changed things a bit- http://textsfrom1d.tumblr.com/post/76289216412#notes 
> 
>  
> 
> None of the characters are mine yada yada, this is all fiction.
> 
> Also, title is from Arctic Monkeys song 'I Wanna Be Yours'.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

Harry always does the grocery shopping, simply because if Louis was the one to go to the store he would only get about 40 boxes of Yorkshire Tea and eggs.

Harry had just gotten back from Tescos and was currently putting away the groceries, while Louis watched him from the counter. 

'Did you get anything good at all?' Louis asked, clearly annoyed with his grocery choices.

Harry was a housewife, he cooked- because everyone knew Louis couldn't make anything even if he wanted too, Harry cleaned- because Louis never wanted too, and Harry did it all while occasionally sporting lace panties. And now Louis had the audacity to bitch about it? Not happening.  
'Everything I got is good, Lou. And trust me you won't be complaining when I cook this food into meals for you.' 

Louis simply rolled his eyes and fought a smile, he loved when Harry got feisty. 

'I did buy cherry flavoured popsicles.' Harry said, already moving on from the former conversation. Harry pulled out the bag of frozen treats from the last grocery bag and added; 'I actually think I'm going to eat one now.' 

If Harry was being honest he bought these specific popsicles for a reason. They were long and rounded and look quite similar to a penis. So, maybe as Harry put them in his grocery cart he had thought about Louis watching him while he sucked on one, and possibly getting his boyfriend hard just by enjoying an ice lolly or perhaps Harry just liked big things he could suck on. Sue him.

So, it was standing there in the kitchen that Harry's teeny popsicle kink fantasy was put into action.

Harry unwrapped the bright red pop and brought it to his lips. Taking in as much of the treat as he could, until the cold ice pop was hitting the back of his throat. Harry hollowed out his cheeks as he continued to suck on it.

Harry held the little wooden stick and began moving the popsicle up and down, in and out of his mouth. When Harry looked up at his boyfriend, he saw wide blue eyes filled with lust staring back at him. Louis was practically drooling, which was exactly the reaction Harry was hoping for. 

Harry started to walk towards Louis who was still perched on the counter. When Harry reached were Louis was sitting, he held the popsicle in his mouth using nothing but his lips while he used both his hands to pull Louis' knees apart, so Harry could stand between Louis' legs. Harry pulled the icy lolly out of his mouth, dragging his tongue along the length of it as he pulled it out. 

'Do you want a taste Lou?' Harry teased, while nipping at the tip of the lolly. 

Louis pulled the popsicle out of Harry's hand and threw it in the sink as he slowly leaned towards Harry's face and whispered; 'fuck the popsicle.' Louis brought his hand to the back of Harry's neck and pushed Harry's head in until their lips were forced together. Harry's lips were bright red and so was his tongue. His entire mouth tasted like cherries, and Louis would be lying if he said he didn't find it hot. Louis cock had grown hard the second Harry put the ice lolly between his lips, now it was utterly excruciating how turned on he was.

Harry moved his tongue all around the inside of Louis' mouth, leaving a sugary sweet trail everywhere it touched. Louis hopped down off the counter, and pulled Harry towards the bedroom they shared, all the while keeping their lips together. There was a beautiful cherry flavoured ice lolly melting in the sink, but it was okay, because Louis would rather Harry sucked on something else, and Harry always preferred the taste of Louis over anything else.

♢

Harry was in nothing but his white lace panties with a naked Louis hovering over him, when Louis asked; 'Do you trust me?'

To which Harry replied; 'Of course.'  
Because he does, obviously he does.  
They have been dating for almost 4 years, been through ups and downs, and they give each other all that they have to offer (on a nightly basis). So, yes, of course Harry trusts him.

'Then wait right here, and I'll be right back.' Louis said, using the voice that Harry knows better than to disobey.

Louis slid off the bed and padded into the kitchen. Where he saw the ice lolly from earlier completely melted in the sink, all that was left was the stick. After Louis had fucked Harry into the mattress, they had fallen into a wonderful sleepy bliss, only to awaken 2 hours later and ready for round two.

Louis opened the freezer and pulled out another cherry flavoured pop, opening it and disposing of the plastic wrapper. Louis sucked on it while walking back to the bedroom. When Louis got back into the room, he saw Harry all laid out in nothing but his panties. There was nothing Louis loved more than coming in to see his beautiful boy all pretty and ready to take whatever orders Louis gave him. Louis walked over to the bed, popsicle still in hand; 'Since earlier you were so adamant about teasing me with that popsicle, I think it's my turn princess.' 

Harry watched as Louis brought the pop down to Harrys upper thigh, and ran the frozen treat all down his leg. Louis ran the pop back up the other leg and down the insides of Harrys trembling thighs, leaving a red trail everywhere it had touched. Louis then brought his head down and licked the entire trail the lolly had left behind. Harry's entire body had chills, if not from the cold of the popsicle, then from the heat of Louis' tongue, hot breath in all the places the cold had just touched. Harry had not made any advances to touch himself, but the more Louis teased the more he wanted to. But Harry wouldn't, not unless Louis said he was allowed to. Louis took a hold of the popsicle in his mouth and held it with just his lips, just as Harry had earlier in the kitchen. Once both of Louis' hands were free he slowly slid Harry's lacy panties down his long lean legs, then tossed them to the floor. Louis leaned down so his head was situated right above Harrys throbbing cock, pulling the pop out of his mouth and pressing tiny cold kisses to the tip of Harry's cock. Louis moved up and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed to prop Harrys ass up giving Louis better access. Louis then ran two of his fingers over the popsicle that was slightly dripping, and got his digits wet. Louis leaned down to Harrys tight hole and pressed his fingers inside. Scissoring Harry open just a bit.

'M-more please louis' Harry said, completely impatient but trying not to beg to much because Louis doesn't like when his baby is greedy, and Harry knows that.

Louis just smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Harrys hip bone, right on Harry's "Might as well..." tattoo. Louis pulled out his fingers and licked them into his mouth, his fingers tasting of nothing but Harry and cherries. 

Louis used his pinky finger to run along the rim of Harry's pink hole. All it really did was tickle and make Harry want to scream in frustration, but instead Harry bit his lip and pushed his ass down trying to find any friction he could. But this was punishment, for teasing Louis earlier, and Louis was going to stick to that. And honestly, Harry was going to love it. Just like he always did. Harry thrived to be teased and fucked, where as Louis did not. When Louis wanted something, he got it- or took it. But when Harry wanted something he hinted, he played around, until Louis gave it to him. So, tonight, Louis was going to give it to him.

As soon as the popsicle hit the rim of Harrys hole, his whole body squirmed; 'Jesus Lou, that's freezing.'

Harry was already breathless and when Louis didn't let up and kept pushing the popsicle against his ass, the less Harry could breath. 

Louis looked up at Harry just to see how he was doing, because regardless of what Louis was doing he never wanted his baby to be uncomfortable. But when Louis saw Harry's head thrown back and heard the moan that escaped the younger boys lips, Louis knew he was okay to continue.

Louis pushed the popsicle in and kept pushing until all that was sticking out was the stick. Harrys endless moans filled the room, most of them unable to be understood, but the ones that were clear were filled with, 'more' 'please' and 'lou'.

Harrys cock was harder than it's ever been and was leaking a bit of pre-come. Louis started moving the popsicle in and out, as if it were a dildo. The popsicle wasn't going to last long because of all the body heat and it was melting fast. Harry was still squirming with every movement and thrust of the popsicle and the noises he was making were sinful. Louis was completely ignoring his own erection, focussing solely on taking care of his baby, also knowing Harry would be more than happy to give him a blowie when he's done.

Pumping the ice lolly in and out of Harry pretty little hole Louis could see the red juice running down Harry's bottom. Drops sliding down Harrys perfect white ass cheeks, practically asking to be bitten and licked.

The popsicle had melted down small enough that Louis decided he was done with it. Louis pulled it out and leaned up to Harry's face. Contrary to having a frozen lolly up his ass, Harry was sweating like crazy, his bottom lip was completely swollen from being bitten and he was panting like crazy. Louis pressed a kiss onto Harrys swollen lips, and when he pulled back Louis placed what was left of the cherry flavoured pop into Harrys mouth. Louis then moved back down to Harry's bottom and leaned in to clean the younger boy out. Sucking against Harrys now red hole, and pressing his tongue inside. 

'Fuck Louis, my god. y-your tongue feels so hot, feels so good' Harry manages to pant out, actually being able to form words.

Louis kept pushing his tongue in and out of Harrys hole, until the younger boy was coming completely untouched.  
Harry clenched his ass around Louis' tongue, sending Louis over the edge so he was coming in his boxers, also completely untouched.

Louis worked through both their orgasms, slurping up all the cherry flavoured juice, and running his tongue around Harrys cold rim until it was warm again. Louis sucked until he thought he got all the reminisce of the popsicle. Louis then slowly worked his way back up to Harrys face, leaving a trail with his tongue all the way up Harrys body, gathering the come off of Harrys chest and tummy as his went. 

When Louis got back to the top of the bed he laid down next to Harry, who was still working on evening out his breathing, 'Holy shit Lou, where did that idea come from?'

'Your mouth wasn't the only hole I wanted to lick the ice holly out of.' Louis said simply, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at his boy.

Harry turned over so he was looking at Louis completely, and fluttered his eyelashes as he said, 'I'm sorry for teasing you earlier, but if my punishment is always as hot as this, I might start teasing more often' 

'If you ever tease me like that again, I won't be as lenient baby. I'll make sure you can't sit down for days.' Louis said, again using the voice that let Harry know he was totally serious.

Harry was leaned in and kissed him, because if he was being honest, Louis keeping that threat is exactly what Harry was counting on.

♢

They kissed until they got up to get cleaned. They showered and washed off, Louis fucked Harry against the shower wall, then they washed again. And if later that night they had a small competition on who could give their popsicle a better blowjob, and if Louis had suggested it just to watch his boyfriends' insanely beautiful lips complete the act, and if Harry had only agreed because he knew his boyfriends' ulterior motives and wanted to make him happy, well, sue them.


End file.
